how could i forget! (part one)
by sothewweather
Summary: this is about the beta and furether on some alpha kids 3 years after sburb and so this will be continual so ya have fun with it!


How could I forget!? (part one)

it'd had been about three years sense you had... beat the game, you seemed to have just woken up to the normal sounds of bro breaking things and swearing loudly after you were back to your planet. the first thing you had done once you woke up as run to bro and hug him tightly, you didn't care if your daddy issues where showing you just squeezed him tightly, crying into his shirt with him hugging back. You stayed there for quite a bit just hugging him. Smelling is warm aroma which at one time you had hated. dirks stupidly amazing anime shade tips lightly touching your scalped. "Bro?" you asked silently "I'm okay lil man, where all okay." Dirk reassured you. You were still tightly holding him lightly shaking. You didn't believe in a god or well any gods, but you prayed this wasn't part of the game, and it wasn't. You two stayed glued together for about five more minutes, the two of you crying and cuddling till there was a knock on the door and dirk had to answer it. You watched him leave his pale blond hair lightly swaying in his steps his hair was almost as pale as your own. You stood there looking at your bro move and answer the door for another few minutes before you realized you were in the game for three years . You could drive now. (Not that bro already didn't let you.)

The first day you were back seemed to be strange the whole day you were worried about waking up or anything. You always feared that when you would blink you'd be back to where you where before running away from jack and the trolls, that carried on for a few days then days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months and gradually only distant memories of your adventures with trolls and your old friends where just whispers of stories to your girlfriend at the time. You would share stories about your adventures when you were younger, stories about the trolls and about your friends. Stories of dying, time travel, and being a parent, stories of jack and lord English, and your favorite stories the stories about a weird buck teethed kid with fantasizing sky blue eyes, hair that was always messy and usually had a big dumb smile on his face. But of course as any normal person would do, they never believed you. They all thought you had an active imagination or didn't listen which was fine with you, you could have honestly cared less about they thought about your "fictional" stories. The only thing was at the end of your stories you would always want to go and talk to "karkles" or john or tz really anyone, but you had miss placed your computer glasses. And pesterchum was long uninstalled from your computer so even if you could remember to talk to them you wouldn't have been able too.

On the first few months of being home or at least into your old life. Sometimes at night you'd get memories from the game and wake up in a cold sweat unable to sleep unless bro cuddled you. Even though it was completely uncool or whatever you still enjoyed it you loved knowing bro was okay.

months went on and soon you were 18 and kicking, you had grown a lot in the last few years you had lost your normal shades so you started wearing bro's cool kid shades but that was fine your hair was still a yellowy blonde combed so it just swooshed over the frame of your cool anime kid shades. you were almost the size of dirk you had the same build as him tall and very slim your adventures where a thing of the past now you hadn't had any nightmares about it in months a cool kid like you didn't get those anymore. you still enjoyed cuddling your big bro though but that was something only your bird plushy knew for your 18th birthday bro had gotten you a bird plushy with a tag that said "hey lil man this will be your new cal" and he was the equivalent of dirks cal to you so you were fine plus it was nowhere near as fucking scary lil cal was.

On a strange day you were skateboarding doing some totally awesome tricks you defiantly succeeded when you ran into some strange kid with big buck teeth and big old goofy glasses the other boy was wearing royal blue pants and a dark cyan shirt with a ghost buster's symbol on it. The kid's hair was black and shiny in the sun light the kid was pretty pale not pale as you but still pale.

"oh crap! Sorry sir!" the other boy looked up to you. You looked around before you looked down at the boy 'hmmm' you though 'do I know this tiny kid?' the other boy looked at you "oh my fucking gog!" holly shit you knew this kid the smaller kid hugged you tightly "Dave! Dude! Oh my gog!" you looked at the kid "j-john?!" the boy looked at you "no its jade!" you looked at him in confusion "of course its me dumbass! So what are you doing here!?" you looked at john examining him still in disbelief "well I kinda fucking live here" john looked at you with big eyes smiling "oh ya! Dude we should hang out tomorrow"

"Why not now?"

"Oh because I kinda have to go and move into my new pla-"

"I'll help!" you yelled flushing afterwards "oh okay! Thanks man" john punched your shoulder playfully

"hey you grew a little shorty"

"Well it has been 3 years"

"Holly shit it has been"

"ya"

"John…"

"ya Dave" the brunet smiled and turned to you his deep sky blue eyes faced you his eyes seemed more brilliant ha calling something of johns brilliant

"I'm sorry… about you know… not talking to you" john smiled as normal

"don't worry about it bro" john smiled and he gave you a quick hug it was a manly hug


End file.
